Life As Peyton Manning's Daughter
by ForeverHoran
Summary: This story is about Peyton Manning's daughter and the things she does. This story is mostly for teenage girls.


**I wanted to try this out. I'm posting one chapter until I get 10-15 good review. Only because I am not sure if people will like this story and I'm not going to bother posting it if nobody reads iit and there are hateful comments about it. If I DO get a ton of hateful comments this chapter and or thr rest of the story will be deleted. Thank You, Now enjoy please!**

_Life as Peyton Manning's Daughter_

I don't own the famous people in the story or any of the football players. I know they're not really "Characters" but I still don't own them.

Chapter One- Pre-Super Bowl

It was another boring Friday lunch at MHPS, Meridian Hills Private School. My best friend, Ember White was sitting next to me at a table for two in the school café. You're probably thinking, "White?" Yes, Blair White, number 15, wide receiver on the NFL Football Team, The Indianapolis Colts was Ember's father.

Peyton Manning, number 18, Quarterback on the Colts is my father.

I am Alison Rose Manning, daughter of Ashley and Peyton. I'm 15. People call me Ali. My parents are divorced and I live with my dad by choice. My mom ran off with the water boy and I barely see her considering she lives in Las Vegas and I live in Meridian Hills, Indianapolis, Indiana.

This weekend was Super Bowl Sunday, my dad's big day. The colts were playing the New England Patriots. The rivalry between my dad and Tom Brady, quarterback, was extremely high. They were enemies, rivals. This game was going to be intense; like no other game ever seen before. This was the first time the Colts were playing the Pats for the Super Bowl title.

"You excited for Sunday?" Ember asked me.

"Heck yeah, this is the biggest party yet!" I squealed.

"Yeah, I know. Is Rhiannon gonna be there?" Ember wanted to know. Rhiannon Freeney is Dwight Freeney's daughter. Dwight Freeney is number 93, defensive end on the Colts.

"I'm not sure. Maybe; hopefully," I replied.

"Yeah," Ember said. She was clearly as bored as I was. There was nothing to talk about at this school and there was absolutely no drama that happened to Ember and me because everyone was afraid to do anything to us or say things about us. They were scared they'd be hunted down by our parent's body guards or the NFL Officials and be kicked out of school and put in Juvie.

The bell soon rang and we headed our separate ways. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag. I grabbed my notebook that I designed. On the front were pictures of Ember and me; Dad, Dwight, Blair, Reggie Wayne, and a few other players; Rupert Grint, star in _Harry Potter_;Taylor Lautner, star in _Twilight_; and some random designs like polka dots, spirals, and waves.

My next class was English and I had note taking. I headed there and sat through the class, fantasizing about meeting Rupert Grint and Taylor Lautner, which I planned on doing someday, even if it killed me.

My dad's body guard, Roscoe, pulled up to the gates in front of our small estate in Meridian Hills. He unlocked the gates and we pulled up the driveway. Roscoe parked the car and then we headed inside.

"Hey Dad, we're home!" I called out.

"K, I'm in here!" Dad replied. He was in the in-home gym. Go figure.

"Ok."

"How was school?" Dad asked as I entered the in-home gym.

"Boring as usual, hey Blair, Dwight, Reggie, Austin, the rest of you," I said. The starters for offense and defense were all here working out with our exercise equipment. I waved.

"That's too bad," Dwight said.

"Yeah, plans for tonight?" I wanted to know.

"Well were holding a 4 hour practice in the backyard and then were going to _Italiano's Pizza_ to eat and were picking up Ember and Rhiannon too," Blair answered me.

"Cool."

"Yep. Got any homework?" Dad asked.

"Nope."

"Well then you can help coach, c'mon," Dad told me.

"Ha, Okay!" I cried with joy and started laughing.

"Come on, lets get started," Austin Collie said.

"G'nite Dad," I said. He hugged and kissed me.

"Night, Love you."

"Love you too!" I replied and headed upstairs to my bedroom. When I got upstairs my little dog, Star, a Chihuahua, came out of hiding and jumped on my bed. My German Sheppard, Bear, followed me upstairs when I came up so he too, was lying on my king-sized bed. My snake Dobby looked at me from my cage and I blew him a kiss. After that he put his head back down and closed his eyes.

I crawled in my bed and pulled the covers to my chest with both of my arms free. I grabbed the book I was reading, _Secrets of My Hollywood Life,_ and began to read.

The next morning I got up and we had to board a plane at 8 to San Diego, California which is where the Super Bowl will be held. On the plane we rode First Class. I sat in between Ember and Rhiannon as we began to talk and gossip.

"So, Ali, we'll tell you who we like if you tell us," Rhiannon said.

"Well," I began," I do kind of have a crush on Flash," I said shyly.

"Ooh," Ember cooed. "I KNEW IT!"

"Ok I told now fess up!" I playfully yelled.

"Well, I like Kellan," Ember confessed.

"Too obvious," Rhiannon muttered.

"Okay, whatever, your turn Rhiannon!" Ember cheered.

"Okay, Okay, fine. I like… Theo," Rhiannon whispered. I gasped. We were silent. Theo Wayne is Reggie Wayne's son. We didn't think anyone liked him but apparently our best friend did!

Rhiannon started to cry a little.

"I shouldn't have told you," she sniffled.

"Rhiannon we don't care if you liked Robert Pattinson, we wouldn't judge you. Everything's okay," Ember comforted her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said, "He is kind of fun to hang out with we just would never have guessed that you liked him."

"Thanks guys," Rhiannon told us.

"No problem, anything for a sister," I said and we tried our best to group hug but it didn't work too well. After that we agreed that we were pretty tired so we decided to kick back in the luxury chair and go to sleep.

"Ali… ALI!" Ember shook me awake.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"We have to board another plane. Were landing in Colorado in a few minutes," Rhiannon said.

"Ooh, ok," I replied. That made sense.

A few minutes later we walked off the plane and got right on another one. We walked to the first class section of the plane.

We took our seats in the 3rd row. Roscoe, the Freeney's body guard Brando, and the White's body guard Gary sat behind us. They were snoring already. My dad, Blair, Dwight, and few other guys were in the back of the first class since they had such a big group. We were the only ones riding first class today accept for someone in a hood on the other side of the isle in the 2nd row.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I told the girls and began to walk slowly up to the front of first class where the luxury bathroom was located. When I got to the first row I turned my head to look at the person in the 2nd row.

I screamed loudly out loud. Rupert Grint was the person sitting in the 2nd row!

"OMG!" I screamed, "Its Rupert Grint!"

"WHAT!" Ember and Rhiannon screamed at the same exact time.

They ran as fast as they could over to me. They screamed like I had.

"Well, hello there girls," Rupert said in his sexy British accent.

"Heyyyyyyyyy," I squealed. Ember and Rhiannon giggled along with me.

"So, who are you since you already know who I am?" Rupert wanted know.

"Of COURSE we know who you are, your picture has been in all of our lockers since we were 11!" Ember began, "I'm Ember White, Blair White's Daughter."

"Oi, The Colts, eh? That's where I'm headed is the Super Bowl, and don't worry I have got my Manning jersey with me," Rupert revealed. "Sit down," He added. I took the seat next to him and I saw Ember and Rhiannon stick out their tongues.

"Well," I began to say but Rhiannon cut me off.

"I'm Rhiannon Freeney, Dwight Freeney's daughter," she said.

"Whoa, what are you ALL football superstars' daughters?"

"Aaactually," I replied, "Yeah. I'm Ali Manning!"

"Bloody Hell," Rupert mumbled. I giggled.

As if on cue Rhiannon, Ember and I shouted, "RON WEASLEY MOMENT!"

Then Rupert laughed along with us. We sat and talked to Rupert for the whole 3 hour plane ride. He told us he would be staying in the _Shooting Star_ hotel, the finest hotel in all of California. The same hotel that we were staying in!

"Noooooo Way!" Rhiannon shouted.

"That's where we're staying!" I exclaimed.

"Well then I guess I'll see you around. See you later then mate," Rupert said.

"He called me mate," I sighed dreamily.

"Ok, calm down, it's gonna be okay, lets go," Ember laughed.

We exited the plane and found our rental cars. Roscoe rented us a hummer! We drove to the _Shooting Star_ hotel and got settles, for tomorrow was a big day for us.


End file.
